


Oh, when you love it (Podfic)

by steamworkBlue (kylonaberrie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF!Rey (she's 4), Canon-typical non-sexual child abuse, F/M, Fix-It, Hux to the rescue, Kidnapping, Kylo be nice to your twink hermit uncle, Luke Is So Done, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rey is a Solo, Road Trips, past & present, school shooting, trauma & recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/steamworkBlue
Summary: Luke escaped to a distant island with his on-off boyfriend Wedge to recover from the traumas of his complicated past; but he cannot outrun his family. He’s made to babysit Kylo, who happens to be under house arrest, and his baby sister Rey. The events of Luke's late teenage years come to haunt him while he tries to reconcile with Kylo – and gets some unexpected help from Armitage Hux.Or: The Skywalker family seems fucked up beyond repair. They still try their best.Podfic forfor_autumn_i_am'sficOh, when you love it.





	Oh, when you love it (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, when you love it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408306) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



> so like... when you record a podfic, you actually have to post it, lmao. this has been sitting in my folders for a few weeks because i forgot it wouldn't just magically put itself up.
> 
> this is one of my favourite all time fics though, hope y'all enjoy ^-^
> 
> Music is [Rebel, Rebel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wb3bfsuttdk) by David Bowie.

Listen or download [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Fajc67S23N_MZYR-lxeQNzbgZ2O4F8K4/view?usp=sharing) Run time is 1:04:30.


End file.
